


A Big Surprise

by bill_hader_is_perfect



Category: Bill Hader - Fandom, Dateline, Keith Morrison - Fandom, Saturday Night Live, True Crime - Fandom
Genre: Barry - Freeform, Bill Hader - Freeform, Dateline - Freeform, F/M, Keith Morrison - Freeform, NBC, True Crime, hbo, snl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22349410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bill_hader_is_perfect/pseuds/bill_hader_is_perfect
Summary: Bill is a huge fan of dateline and his idol Keith Morrison and has always wanted to meet him but never got the chance. Will Bill get to finally meet him?
Relationships: Bill Hader and Keith Morrison (Fan and Idol), Bill Hader and You (Romantic), You and Bill Hader, You and Keith Morrison (Fan and Celebirty)
Kudos: 9





	1. Dateline Date Night

It was Friday night again, Bill was finishing up making popcorn and you were laying on the couch changing the channel to NBC. Lester Holt was on the screen introducing the show.

“I think it’s so weird they have Lester introduce the introduction of the show”, Bill told you and laughed a little. “Like let Keith Morrison introduce the introduction it would be weird, which would be great.”

His eyes were glued to the TV already and you laughed at his comment as you took a handful of popcorn. You watched him at first be so intrigued by the beginning of the show and laughed slightly to yourself about the nerd you were dating before turning to the show and watching the show too. 

The story of the murder was drawn out as it usually was and you knew you were in for a real treat when Keith Morrison on the TV said “Oh that pesky DNA.” Bill laughed out loud when he said that, and then there was a commercial break. “Oh that pesky DNA”, Bill echoed in his Keith Morrison impression. 

“Oh Bill”, you joked, “Don’t talk like that you know how turned on I get when you impersonate Keith Morrison.” Bill chuckled and pushed you down onto the couch so he was on top of you and gave you a passionate kiss. You thought it might go further than that til the show came back on after commercial break. He gave you a quick kiss, and then sat up and went back to watching the show. 

Most girlfriends would be upset by this, but you really didn’t mind you knew he loved this show and that he was actually the cutest nerd for it. So you sat up too, and watched the show with him. Commercial break came back on and Bill said to you, “I would love to meet Keith Morrison one day, I literally work on the floor below him, but I have never ran into him once, not even after the show on Saturday nights.”

“You never know, Bill you could run into him one day”, you told him. “Why don’t you just go up to the floor and see if you could meet him or something. Your Bill Hader, you can do anything, Mr. Celebirty.”

He laughed and said, “I’m no Mick Jagger, I can’t just walk up there and be like: Keith Morrison now”, he finished in his Mick Jagger impression. 

You laughed at his impression and got up to get some Coca-Cola for the both of you and as soon as you sat back down the show was back on. It turns out that the girlfriend of the guy that was dead killed him because she found him cheating on her with her best friend. She killed her best friend as well and the woman was now in jail for life, of course.

While cleaning up after the Dateline date night Bill said to you, “Maybe I will run into him when the show starts up again after the summer, or maybe on my birthday in a few days I’ll just run into him cause he knows that it’s the guy that does the impression of him downstairs’ birthday.”

Then a light bulb came on in your head, you should surprise Bill, by bringing his idol Keith Morrison to your house as a birthday surprise. You made a mental note of it and laughed at Bill’s joked as you both finished up cleaning up everything and head to bed. 

“I love you Bill”, you told him before reaching over to turn off the light.

“I love you too Y/N”, he replied and turned to spoon you as you both drifted off to sleep.


	2. The Search for Keith Morrison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are making phone calls to Keith's agent Gene Cousineau to see if you can have him surprise Bill on his birthday.

The next day Bill was meeting up with John Mulaney and Andy Samberg for lunch so you knew you would have time to search for Keith’s agent and see if you could get Keith for even 5 minutes just to say hi and take a photo with Bill. You did a google search Keith Morrison’s agent and hoped that something valuable would come up. You found a phone number for the agency that Keith’s agent worked out. ‘At least it’s something’, you thought.

You dialed the number and the receptionist you assumed picked up the phone.

“Thank you for calling the Barry Block Entertainment Agency, this is Sally speaking, how can I help you?”

“Hello Sally”, you started, “My name is Y/N Y/L/N and my boyfriend Bill Hader is a huge fan of Keith Morrison is there any way I could speak with his agent and ask him if there is any possibility that I could set up a time he could meet him?”

Sally replied, “I’m sorry but Keith’s agent Mr. Cousineau is not in at the moment. But I can forward your message on to him if you’d like with your number and they should get back to you tomorrow around the same time hopefully.”

Slightly defeated, you responded, “Uh..sure…I guess, um tell him that Bill works on SNL as a cast member on the floor below where they film the dateline episodes. He loves true crime shows and his favorite is Dateline and it would be crazy if he could meet him just for five minutes even.”

Sally replied, “I’ll give Mr. Cousineau your message and you will either get a call from me or him tomorrow around 2:00 in the afternoon.”

“Thank you”, you said and hung up the phone, you would just have to wait until tomorrow.

The next day you were happy to know that Bill would be out again, this time with Lorne Michaels to discuss some of his ideas for the next season of SNL. 

“Bye sweetie”, Bill said as he kissed you lightly on the lips and headed out the door.

“Bye lovie, I love you,” you responded and you waved at him as he left and shut the door behind him.

It was 1:30 now and you figured you would make something for lunch for yourself. You went and grabbed the bread out of the bread box and just as you did that the phone rang.

You looked to see who it was, it showed, BARRY BLOCK ENTERTAINMENT AGENCY. You quickly picked up the phone and said,  
“Hello?”

A voice replied, “Hello Ms. Y/L/N this is Gene Cousineau, you called about meeting with Mr Keith Morrison?”

You lit up and replied, “Yes! Hello Mr Cousineau my boyfriend is Bill Hader and he does an impression of Mr Morrison on Saturday Night Live. His birthday is in a few days and I was wondering if there was any way I could possibly get Keith to come here to meet him if even for only five minutes. “

Mr Cousineau on the other side of the phone replied, “Oh, so that’s who does the impression of him! Keith-I mean Mr Morrison was asking me who it was the other day and he actually wanted to meet him too! So when is Bill’s birthday?” 

You were shocked that he even asked and offered this and replied, “Uh this Friday.”

Mr Cousineau replied, “Perfect Keith is pretty free during the day, could we set up a time in the afternoon he could come?”

You replied excitedly, “Yes! Bill usually gets home from the studio around 3, so if Keith come at 2:30 in case Bill gets home early, that would be awesome!”

Mr Cousineau happily answered, “That should work perfectly! If you could send your address Keith and I will both come at that time and then I will leave and you guys can do what you need to do!”

You gave Keith's agent your address and ended the conversation by saying, “Perfect! I’ll see you then! Can’t wait to meet you and Keith, bye!”

“Goodbye,” Mr Cousineau said cheerfully and the phone ended the call. 

You were very excited now, all you had to do is ask what cake Bill wanted and make sure it seemed like a normal date night, but with birthday cake. 

Bill came home from the studio around 3 as he usually did and came in a hugged you tightly and told you, “I want you to know, that I love you so much. I know that’s really deep right now, but I love you a lot and I just missed you a lot today.”

You’re heart fluttered and you hugged into him and held him tight and told him, “I love that you are being really deep right now. I love you and I missed you too today.”

You ordered in some food and laid down on top of him and he just held you while you waited for your food. When the food came you had a wonderful conversation about his day and how happy you both were with each other. You couldn’t wait to surprise him on his birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really just a way that I can write lots of fluff about Bill, I hope you like the fic so far!


	3. Meeting the Man Himself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally get to meet Keith Morrison, you can't wait to see what Bill says when he meets him!

It was finally Bill’s 30th birthday and Bill had told you he wanted you to get a Red Velvet Cake for the special occasion. You ordered him a Medium Sized cake enough for 10 people from Silkcakes a professional cake place in the city. Around 2:30 there was knock at the door. You opened it to see who you assumed to be Mr. Cousineau and the man himself Mr. Keith Morrison.

“Hi,” Mr. Cousineau started, “I just wanted to introduce you to Keith Morrison and then I’ll have a cab come get him after he meets your boyfriend. So Miss Y/L/N this is Keith Morrison, Keith, Y/N, Y/N, Keith.”

“Oh my goodness it’s so nice to meet you, Bill and I watch Dateline every Friday night,” you told Keith. “He works downstairs in the SNL studio during the year.”

Keith replied, “Ohh, I know I saw the impression he did of me, actually my daughter, uh called me and told me about the impression and I thought What the hell is she talking about and I turned the TV to see your boyfriend Bill…”-“Hader,” you cut in. “Yes, Bill Hader,” he continued, “doing this absolutely hilarious and even though I don’t want to admit it, very accurate impression of me.”

You laughed and told him, “Well please tell Bill that when he gets here, he should be home around 3, you and I can plan out how we’re going to surprise him with you being here. I think we should hide you somewhere if your okay with that.”

“Oh yeah, that would be so much fun! Gene if you want you can head out now you don’t have to wait for me.” Keith told his agent who was awkwardly looking around as if he actually wanted to leave.

“Okay great”, Mr Cousineau said. I’ll see you later Keith, tell me how it goes!” With that Gene Cousineau left to go back to the agency.

“So,” Keith began, “I can tell from Bill’s impression of me he loves probably all true crime shows, there was a lot of different references in there.”

“Oh yeah,” you told him, “we watch everything, Forensic Files, Snapped, if he finds a new show we always watch like a bunch of it over the course of a weekend.”

“That’s so funny,” Keith said, and then he asked, “So how did you two meet?”

“Well,” you began, “I was a writer on SNL for a few years and then Bill came and I was in his audition. I actually got kicked out because I kept laughing and you’re not supposed to laugh when you’re in there. He was super nervous to ask me out but he was aware I was into him and then Andy Samberg, our mutual friend told him to grow a pair and ask me out, so he did and we’ve been dating for about a year and a half and we just started living together.”

“Ohhh that’s very very cool, well I think you’re definitely gonna win some brownie points for this type of surprise.” Keith told you.

You looked at the clock and it read 2:55, you panicked and said to Keith, “Oh my god, he’s gonna be here in less than 5 minutes he’s probably walking up the stairs now, hurry and hide in here.”

You lead Keith to a guest room and quickly shut the door and told him “When you hear me ask him if he wants any cake you can come out and surprise him, the walls are thin you should hear me pretty well.” 

Almost as soon as you finished telling Keith that, the door opened and revealed Bill coming in and giving you a welcoming kiss. He shut the door behind him and admired the cake and the set up you had for him.

“Happy Birthday Billy boy, I love you,” you told Bill.

“Aw babe you didn’t have to do this it’s too much, but I love it of course,” he gave you a tight hug.

You sang him a slightly sultry Happy Birthday like Marilyn Monroe and he laughed and gave you a sweet passionate kiss and whispered “Thank you.”

“Want some cake?” You asked him as you were sure Bill was distracted at looking at the beautiful place settings you set out. 

You sliced the cake and watched as out of the corner of your eye you saw the guest door opening slowly as to not make any sound when he came out.

You set the cake down on Bill’s plate and saw his eyes glisten in excitement and hunger. 

“SURPRISE!” Both you and Keith yelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will Bill's reaction be?


	4. A Big Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill's reaction to meeting Keith Morrison, and cake!

“SURPRISE!” Both you and Keith yelled.

Bill jumped in surprise at the sudden mood change. He looked from you to Keith, and Keith to you, and then suddenly he realized who was in his apartment.

“Keith Morrison?” he giggled and asked in disbelief. 

“Ah yes, Bill Happy Birthday it’s great to meet you”, Keith told him.

“This so rad”, Bill said giddily, “How did you do this Y/N?”

“I have my ways,” you told him with a smile.

“This is so cool”, Bill began to Keith, “Can we get a picture together?”

“Of course”, Keith told Bill, and Bill and his idol posed and you took a photo of the two together.

“So I hear you watch dateline every Friday night,” Keith told Bill.

“We do, I’m a big true crime fan, and I love watching it with Y/N because we both get so invested in it,” Bill told Keith.

“It seems like you’ve watched so much of dateline that you even do a very good accurate impression of me.” Keith said to Bill.

Bill’s eyes widened and he said, “You’ve seen my impression of you? That’s so rad. Y/N he’s seen my impression of him!”

You laughed at his disbelief and said “I know Bill! It’s crazy.”

Keith told him the story he told you of how he saw Bill’s impression of him. 

“That’s hilarious, and yes I’ve noticed there’s always that one photo that they have because I could only guess that they give you like one photo that isn’t great but then you really have to use the hell out of it.” Bill told Keith regarding the show when they showed one photo as part of the joke. 

“Would you like something autographed or anything,” Keith asked Bill.

“I actually have the first few seasons of Dateline in a box set if you could sign that, that would be so rad,” Bill told Keith. 

“Of course, but I do have to tell you,” Keith started, “that was one of the most nerdiest things I have ever heard in my life no offense.”

Bill just laughed and said, “Absolutely no offense taken, it is super freakin nerdy.”

Bill handed Keith his box set of the first few seasons of dateline and Keith signed every cover of every DVD in the box set with different messages, the first being ‘Happy Birthday’.

Once Keith had finished signing everything, Bill lead him back over to the dining room where the cake was still waiting to be eaten.

“Would you like any cake Keith?” Bill asked him.

“Ooo yes, yes, that looks very good”, I’ll take a slice.” Keith replied.

When Keith left to go back to the agency, Bill thanked him and said goodbye. You told him you would call the agency and let Mr Cousineau know how it went. 

Once he was gone Bill turned to you and said, “Wow, just wow. You are actually the best girlfriend ever. How did you do all this?”

You proceeded to tell him the whole process of how you found the agency that Keith was with and how you talked to his agent and met Keith the same day he met him.

“Wow”, Bill said, “I still can’t believe I just met Keith Morrison. That’s so rad, oh my god you are so totally the best woman I’ve ever dated.”

You hugged into him and he hugged you back and kissed you on your forehead. He lead you over to the couch and laid down and grabbed the remote. He invited you to lay on top of him and cuddle into him. 

He put on Dateline and you both had a great rest of your night. Bill later thanked you that night in the sexiest way possible and told you how much he loved you while doing so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is such a fun fic to write. Last chapter coming soon!


	5. You Are Seriously the Best Girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill is still super happy about the surprise you gave him, and you have more to reveal to him too!

“You are seriously the best girlfriend,” Bill told you as you laid next to him in bed. 

“I try lovie, I try,” you told Bill with a smile, happy that he was so extremely ecstatic and excited from the day. 

He snuggled into you and said, “Can I ask you for one more thing one my birthday?”

“What love, what would you like,” you asked him in a sweet and loving tone.

“Can I be the little spoon,” he asked. You laughed as you opened your arms up to put around him and let him be the little spoon.

The way you were cuddling was actually the funniest thing as you were 4’11 and he was a huge 6’1 man. Even still, he snuggled into you and kissed your hands and whispered happily, “Thank you, I love you.”

You were so happy you were with him, he was goofy and fun and not difficult. He was always there for you, and you were always there for him. A sudden overwhelming of feeling of love came over you and slight tears of joy sprung in you eyes. 

You let out a light sniffle, trying to not let Bill hear you, but he did. He sat up quickly and put your face in his hands and said, “Y/N is everything okay?”

You just smiled as tears of happiness continued to stream down your face. You took a deep breath and then told him, “I just realized how in love I am with you, like I knew I loved you but my heart did a thing and you are just so sweet and so happy with everything and I just fell in love with you more.”

He pulled you in for a sweet kiss, and said “Awww Y/N I love you too, you are my one and only and I think you’re going to be the woman I spend the rest of my life with.”

You gasped slightly at his comment, never having a man say any of this type of thing to you. Usually when you poured your heart to them they acted weird and distanced themselves from you, but Bill didn’t and Bill never did. It was another thing you loved about him. Bill was never afraid to show his feelings, in fact he was the first to say I love you and you knew that he really meant it.

You wiped the tears from your eyes and gave him a tight hug and then laughed and said, “Hey get back to being a little spoon sexy, I liked my hands on your chest.”

He giggled and kissed you, and began to kiss you everywhere almost driving you crazy, until he stopped and wrapped your arms around himself, and became the little spoon once again.

He really felt the same way you did, and he still couldn’t believe he had found you. He knew when he was going to propose and he had already bought the ring after his first paycheck from Saturday Night Live, but you didn’t know that. All you knew is that you were happy right where you were in this moment. You held him close to you and he held your hands and you both fell asleep happy to be in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this fic, it was just me writing fluff and I thought it would be fun since I'm actually obsessed with the video where he actually meets Keith Morrison.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a little silly, I know but trust me its all fluff and cuteness in the end :)


End file.
